Evan Bourne
Evan Bourne, um dos novos wrestlers da New EWF que foram contratados para se juntar à ECW, onde mostrou ser um wrestler bastante talentoso conquistando o Hardcore Championship diversas vezes e mais tarde, em uma Tag formada com Billy Kingston (Air Boom), os 2 vieram a ganhar os Tag Team Championships de 2 das maiores lendas da história, John Vega e Carlos Shadows Porém, os Tag Team Championships vieram a ser desativados mais tarde e foi então que Evan Bourne, cansado de dizeram que ele só havia subido ao Main Roster graças á Kingston, resolveu participar da NXT Season 3, onde foi o grande vencedor, conquistando assim também um Title Shot ao Title secundário de sua escolha. Bourne escolheu ir em busca do Intercontinental Championship e no Destination X, Bourne conseguiu finalmente conquistar o Title (Curiosidade: Bourne chegou a fazer parte da NXT2 da Antiga EWF, mas não obteve sucesso, teve apenas 1 match lá e saiu derrotado... já agora, participará da NXT3, já com muito mais experiência) ECW Evan Bourne fez seu Debut na Openning Match do ECW #2, derrotando um wrestler local e durante o ECW #3, ao derrotar Migui, ganhou 1° contender ao Vago Hardcore Championship pra uma Ladder Match no PPV Royal Rumble contra Matthew Ibushi, onde conseguiu sair vitorioso No Explosive Night #7, Evan Bourne teve sua 1° Match no Main Roster, onde derrotou Suicide, porém Suicide se aproveitou da Regra 24/7 para lhe fazer um Roll-Up Pinfall e ganhar o Hardcore Championship. Durante uma entrevista de Suicide, Bourne lhe atacou, mas Gabriel Master também apareceu e foi ele quem conseguiu fazer o Pinfall em Suicide e se tornando o novo Hardcore Champion. Já mais pro final do show, quando Master ia deixar a Arena num taxi, Evan Bourne se aproveitou e lhe faz um Pinfall, assim conseguindo recuperar o Title que havia perdido no início do show No ECW #4, 2 dias após o Explosive Night #7, durante a match Evan Bourne VS Suicide VS Gabriel Master, Matthew Ibushi se aproveitou de um momento do qual estava os 3 caídos e fez o Pinfall em Evan Bourne (Hardcore Champion), então graças à regra 24/7, Matthew Ibushi se tornou o Hardcore Champion, tirando o Title das mãos de Evan Bourne No Explosive Night #8, Suicide enfrentou Master, e conseguiu sair vitorioso após um Roll-Up Pinfall, o que deixou Master muito nervoso e fez com que ele ainda atacasse Suicide ao final, porém para a surpresa de todos, Evan Bourne da ECW apareceu na Arena e salvou Suicide, dando origem à Devil Air. 2 Dias depois, no ECW #5, houve uma grande confusão em que vários wrestlers foram atrás do Hardcore Championship, causando várias trocas de Title, e em uma dessas trocas, Bourne conseguiu vencer o Title, porém poucos segundos depois perdeu novamente... Bourne também ainda apareceu nos Explosives Nights #9 e #10... No Explosive Night #9, Suicide acompanhado de Evan Bourne, foi colocado para enfrentar Steven Seagal acompanhado de Sasha Banks. Durante a Match, Sasha jogou um Kendo Stick para Seagal e em seguida tentou destrair o Referee, mas Bourne viu que Seagal iria atacar Suicide com o Kendo Stick e aproveitou da distração do Referee com a Sasha para atacar Seagal, e depois ficou fácil para Suicide fazer o Suicide Solution em Seagal e conquistar a vitória. Entre os 2 shows, no ECW #6, Bourne no Main Event participou da 10 Man Battle Royal pelo X-Division Championship, match ganha por Prince Devitt No Explosive Night #10, Daniel Bryan juntamente de Shannon Moore haviando sidos colocados para lutarem juntos em uma Tag Team Match contra a Devil Air ( Evan Bourne & Suicide), mas antes mesmo da luta começar, Bourne anunciou o fim de sua Tag com Suicide e o seguimento terminou com ele sendo atacado por Bryan, Shannon e Suicide Depois disso, Bourne chegou a disputar o X-Division Championship algumas vezes, como na 1° Ultimate X Match de todas (ECW #7) e na 1° Elimination Chamber de todas, que ocorreu na ExplosiveMania, mas não conseguiu conquistar o Title e não fez nada de muito interessante depois... Bourne após a Mania permaneceu lutando na ECW, onde no show de n°8 foi derrotado por Leone, mas no de n° 10 conquistou outra vitória sobre Migui, que foi demitido logo na sequência (e só veio a retornar mais tarde) No Explosive Night #13, Bourne participou da Feast or Fired Match, mas não conseguiu sair como um dos vitoriosos, porém Billy Kingston pegou a maleta de N° 4 e após o show os 2 resolveram se unir em uma Tag, a Air Boom! Air Boom No Explosive Night #14, foi descoberto que a Briefcase de Kingston continha uma ECW Championship Match e logo após abrir, ele foi desafiado por Ryan Spadin à colocar a Briefcase em jogo no Extreme Rules, combate do qual Kingston saiu derrotado e consequentemente perdeu seu Title Shot Mesmo após a derrota no Extreme Rules, a Air Boom não se deixou abater e já no Explosive Night #15, aceitaram a Open Challenge dos Tag Team Champions, Vega e Carlos, onde para a surpresa de todos, a Air Boom conseguiu sair vitoriosa, conquistar os Titles e então subiram oficialmente ao Main Roster da empresa No Explosive Night #16, Evan Bourne derrotou Daniel Bryan em uma Single Match e no Explosive Night #17 foi derrotado por Leone em outra Single Match, mesmo com Billy Kingston lhe ajudando em diversos momentos da Match A Air Boom esteve presente na 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal do Summerslam 2014, não chegaram a vencer, mas foram 4 dos que ficaram mais tempo na Match... 1 dia após o Summerslam, foi anunciado que a EWF havia desativados os Tag Team Championships, assim Billy e Bourne foram os 2 últimos Champions da Tag Division... No Explosive Night #19, Gabriel Mysterio teve uma Promo onde anunciou sua aposentadoria e ainda aproveitou para chamar Evan Bourne ao ringue, dizendo que Bourne seria o próximo grande Highflyer à dar continuidade á seu legado... durante isso, o United States Champion Chris Benoit entrou na Arena e acabou ficando decidido que Benoit defenderia seu Title em uma Ladder Match no Explosive Night #20 contra Evan Bourne Então chegou o dia da Ladder Match, mas no meio dela, AJ Lee apareceu com uma algema em mãos para algemar Bourne em um dos poster do Corner, mas então Gabriel Mysterio apareceu para tentar ajuda-lo, Mysterio deitou AJ em seu joelho e lhe deu diversos tapas em sua bunda só que depois foi atacado por Benoit e depois AJ aproveitou de uma distração de Bourne para finalmente prende-lo com a algema, deixando facil para Benoit ganhar a Match e continuar como United States Champion No Hardcore Justice 2014, Evan Bourne disputou o 1° Contender ao United States Championship contra Suicide... no meio da Match, Suicide acertaria um Chair Shot em Bourne, mas Billy Kingston chegou para salvar Bourne, porém Suicide acabou vencendo mais tarde... NXT Season 3 Evan Bourne, cansado de sempre escutar que só subiu ao Main Roster graças à Billy Kingston, resolveu participar da NXT Season 3, que como prêmio o vencedor ganharia uma vaga no Main Roster da EWF, ou seja, caso Bourne perca, ele voltará à ECW, mas isso não lhe amedronta... ele quer provar à todos que realmente merece estar no Main Roster, custe o que custar! Na semana 1, houve uma 8 Man Battle Royal com todos os wrestlers da NXT, onde Bourne foi o grande vencedor, conquistando assim 40 pontos No Main Event da semana 2, Evan Bourne e Ethan Miller se enfrentaram em sem dúvidas em ótima Match, onde Ethan conseguiu uma vitória limpa e 10 pontos... após isso, Bourne pegou o Mic e disse que aquilo ainda estava longe de terminar e que na próxima vez que se enfrentassem, Bourne venceria... eles então se cumprimentaram, mas com claramente um ar de rivalidade entre os 2... Na semana 3, houve a "The Power of the Punch Challenge", porém Evan Bourne não foi o vencedor, assim não pontuando (o vencedor foi Louis Armstrong) Na Semana 4, Evan Bourne enfrentou Jhonata Rose em uma Single Match, mas saiu derrotado e no Main Event da Semana 5 novamente foi derrotado, dessa vez por Louis Armstrong Na semana 6, houve a "Obstacle Course Challenge", onde Bourne conseguiu um tempo de 27.6 para assim conquistar a vitória e 20 pontos, empatando com Ethan Miller na liderança com um total de 60 pontos. No Backstage do Show, o Hardcore Champion, Alexandre andava pelos corredores quando Bourne lhe ataca, mas ao final aparece Louis Armstrong que consegue levar a melhor pra cima dos 2 para assim se tornar o Hardcore Champion ao se aproveitar da Regra 24/7, mesmo sendo da NXT, porém, na Semana 7, foi derrotado por Evan Bourne, que conquistou 10 pontos e pela Regra 24/7 se tornou o Hardcore Champion pela 4° vez em sua carreira Na Semana 8, houve uma Triple Threat Match... Jhonata Rose VS Evan Bourne VS Louis Armstrong... uma grande Match, onde no meio dela, Bourne deixou a Arena para não perder o Hardcore Title que havia conquistado na semana passada, o que claramente distraiu Armstrong por um tempo e então Rose aproveitou a distração para conquistar a vitória graças a um Roll-Up Pinfall e conquistar 10 pontos! No Main Event do Show, Ethan Miller e Emerson Lesnar se enfrentaram em uma Match, onde caso Ethan vencesse, conquistaria 15 pontos na NXT, mas se perdesse para Emerson, Ethan estaria eliminado, o que acabou acontecendo, pois durante a Match, Ethan sem querer acertou o Superkick no Referee, Bourne então invadiu, atacou Ethan, lhe faz seu Air Bourne, e depois, Emerson Lesnar fez sua próprio versão do Air Bourne em Ethan, para elimina-lo da competição... Após vencer Ethan, Emerson atacou Evan Bourne (Hardcore Champion) com seu Kimura Lock, e consequentemente, devido a Regra 24/7, Emerson se tornou o New Hardcore Champion, seu 1° Title na EWF... Louis Armstrong e Jhonata Rose tentaram atacar Emerson, mas o show se encerrou com Emerson deixando a Arena sendo perseguido por Bourne, Armstrong e Rose... A Semana 8 terminou com os 3 finalistas com menos de 20 pontos de diferença, então quem vencesse a prova da Semana 9, consequentemente seria o Winner da Season... a prova foi outra "Obstacle Course Challenge", onde mais uma vez Evan Bourne foi o vencedor, se consagrando assim como o grande NXT Season 3 Winner! (Além de subir ao Main Roster, Bourne também ganhou um Title Shot ao Title Secundário de sua escolha pro futuro) Em busca do Intercontinental Championship... 2 dias após ser o grande NXT Season 3 Winner, no Explosive Night #27, Bourne foi entrevistado por Gabriel Master no Master TV, uma entrevista muito bacana em que apesar de todo o passado, os 2 se cumprimentaram, mas Bourne ainda avisou que faria um anuncio mais tarde ainda no show... o que de fato aconteceu... Yan Aries utilizou a "Opção X" para deixar o Intercontinental Championship vago em troca de receber uma World Heavyweight Championship Match para o Destination X e é ai que entra Evan Bourne na história e também Gabriel Mysterio... Gabriel Mysterio disse que desde que havia perdido o IC para Aries, não havia tido sua merecida Rematch e Bourne disse que então usaria o Title Shot que ganhou ao vencer a NXT 3, para que no Destination X, Mysterio e ele se enfrentassem pelo vago Intercontinental Championship, de onde após uma grande Match, ao final foi Evan Bourne quem conseguiu sair vitorioso, conquistando assim o Intercontinental Championship Intercontinental Champion No 1° Explosive Night de 2015, Show de N°28, Evan Bourne enfrentou Gabriel Master (USC) em uma Champion VS Champion Match, onde foi derrotado e ao final, Master ainda lhe colocou no Martecator. (Mais tarde no Show foi revelado de Leone enfrentaria Bourne pelo Title na semana seguinte, no Over the Limit 2015 em uma Last Man Standing Match) No Over the Limit 2015, a Match pelo Intercontinental Championship foi uma total dominação de Leone sobre Evan Bourne, para assim derrota-lo pela 3° vez em sua carreira e lhe tirar seu precioso Intercontinental Title Losing Streak... Na Semana seguinte, Explosive Night #29, Bourne mais uma vez foi derrotado por Leone e no Explosive Night #30, foi iniciado o Intercontinental Tournament, onde logo na 1° fase, as Quartas-de-Finais, Benoit e Bourne se enfrentaram, de onde Bourne novamente saiu derrotado, ficando assim com uma Losing Streak de 0-4, mas alguns dias depois anunciou estar em busca de Redenção Sua busca de Rendeção lhe levou ao Main Event do Thunder #5, onde enfrentou seu antigo rival, Ethan Miller, em uma grande Match de onde ao final Ethan para a grande surpresa de todos, saiu vitorioso após um Superkick in Mid Air em Bourne! Após a Match, Ethan desafia Benoit para um 3° combate entre os 2, dessa vez no Explosive Night #32 (2 semanas de ali), onde o vencedor ficaria no Main Roster e o perdedor ficaria na ECW... Bourne aceitando o desafio, diz que caso não conseguisse lhe derrotar na 3° tentativa, realmente não merecia estar no Main Roster, então deixa o ringue e o show se encerra com Ethan Miller comemorando! Bourne participou da 2015 Royal Rumble Match, mas não saiu vitorioso, contudo, juntamente de Billy, chegou à eliminar Ethan Miller, seu adversário para a semana seguinte... Então finalmente chega o Explosive Night #32, onde Ethan e Bourne se enfrentam no combate que mudaria para sempre suas carreiras, uma grande Match, mas que dessa vez teve como vencedor Evan Bourne, dando um fim à sua Losing Streak que antes do combate havia chegado à 0-6 e também mantendo seu lugar no Main Roster da EWF... finalmente havia chegado a Redenção de Evan Bourne! No Explosive Night #33, Bourne participou da 1° e única "EWF Steel Asylum Hardcore Match", Match criada ela própria EWF, mas acabou não conquistando o Hardcore Title em nenhum momento da Match, que teve como vencedor PD Styles, que não perdeu o Title em nenhum momento da Match Na Opening Match do No Mercy 2015, Evan Bourne e Billy Kingston pela 1° vez em meses reúnem a Air Boom para enfrentarem Alisson Dibiase da ECW em uma Handicap Match, de onde sairam vitoriosos por DQ, após a "New Straight Edge Society" (Jhown Punk e Blaze) invadir a Match e atacar a Air Boom Alcunha *"The Ultimate/Best Flyer" Conquistas *1x Intercontinental Champion *1x Tag Team Champion *4x Hardcore Champion *NXT Season 3 Winner